


Punish Me

by rcqstock



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dom!Rick, Dom/sub, Knife Play, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcqstock/pseuds/rcqstock
Summary: Just some good old Rickyl Dom/Sub goodness.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 14





	Punish Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BetterOptions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterOptions/gifts).



> This is my first time writing for The Walking Dead fandom and also my first time writing smut. So constructive criticism welcome.

Daryl was naked suspended from the St. Andrew’s Cross in the basement that they had converted into a playroom in the house in Alexandria. He was blindfolded and had a ball gag in his mouth. He was tied with his ass facing out. Rick was standing behind him spanking Daryl with his uniform belt. Daryl whimpers as the leather belt comes down on his ass again and again. All of a sudden the spanking stops and he feels Rick’s warm breath against his ear,  
“I think that you’re enjoying this punishment a little too much, so we’re going to try something a little different. You’re gunna stay right here looking all pretty and I’m going to go get what I need for this.”  
Daryl whines when Rick’s weight against him disappears. Rick comes back as quickly as he goes. Daryl feels Rick sliding his hands down Daryl’s ass to where the buttplug inside him is. Rick pulls the buttplug free of Daryl’s ass. Daryl gasps as the pressure from the buttplug is replaced with something much bigger. Rick slides the large purple dildo securely into Daryl’s ass. Rick slowly straightens back up only pausing to whisper in Daryl’s ear,  
“Nod if you trust me”.   
Daryl nods his head vigorously. Rick smirks and pulls the knife that he just cleaned out of it’s sheath. The next thing Daryl feels is the edge of something sharp trailing along his left ass cheek. Daryl whimpers again as the knife bites into the skin of his ass and a small trickle of blood drips onto the smooth creamy skin. The knife blade makes several more bites all over Daryl’s ass and thighs. Right before it feels like too much Rick stops. As soon as the blade is no longer biting into Daryl he sags into his restraints. Rick slides the dildo out of Daryl’s ass, slides th ball gag out of his mouth, and unlocks the cuffs. Rick slides Daryl to the floor and onto Rick’s lap while whispering,  
“It’s okay sweetheart. You did so well for Daddy. You did so well Baby Boy. Daddy’s going to give you a reward.”  
Daryl whines and buries his head against Rick’s neck. One of Rick’s hands slides down Daryl’s stomach until it reaches Daryl’s hard dick. Rick wraps his fingers around it and slides his hand up and down until Daryl is a whimpering mess and about to cum. Rick smirks again and whispers,  
“Cum for me.”  
Daryl’s body arches and he lets out a moan scream hybrid as his cum splatters all over Rick’s hand and his own stomach. Rick slowly shifts Daryl to the floor and stands up. Daryl whines without Rick’s warmth against his skin. Rick returns a few moments later and scoops Daryl up and puts him on the bed. Rick takes the warm washcloth he went to get and cleans Daryl up. Rick finishes cleaning him up and kisses him on the forehead. He takes the wash cloth back to the bathroom and then climbs into bed next to Daryl. As Daryl is falling asleep he hears Rick say,  
“Sleep Baby Boy, Daddy’s got you.”  
Daryl slips into sleep with a faint smile on his face.


End file.
